2008-06-26 GNN IPC: Statement
Author: IPC Representative (OOC: S) A statement is issued by the Imperium Peace Consortium's High Representative to the Galactic Stage, in reference to statements and the like that have been made in past days concerning the IPC and its current activities. "It seems there are a few inaccuracies regarding the Imperium Peace Consortium's orders and various undertakings as of late. I have been asked by the Operational Unit Head Commanders to clear up inaccuracies to this effect. Nar Shadddaa: A few nights ago, IPC Operatives were completing a transaction with the Supreme Boss of Nar Shaddaa, Vordo the Hutt, who so graciously committed Brood of Zegrata Attack Group Alpha and Gamma human troops, to the effort on Byss in the last twenty-four hours: please hold your questions regarding Byss, that will be the next point of clarification. Three legions of BZ Forces were received by Vordo the Hutt, however, an altercation broke out after Vordo the Hutt refused to provide the GR75 Transport assigned to these legions in order to transport them. The Unit Commanders were then trapped and fired on by multiple beings at the command of the Supreme Boss. A third Unit Commander was standing by for this eventuality, but did not believe they would honestly need to utilize any sort of force. As this Unit Commander witnessed the attack on her fellow Commanders, she began sniper cover from her position. As a result, through an effort of self-defense in order to carry out orders from the Lady Mediator in the next few days, the Commanders retaliated in kind. Once the Commanders had neutralized the threat to their persons, they departed Nar Shaddaa with the three assigned legions of human forces and arranged alternative Imperium transportation. Byss: I can confirm that indeed, these same Unit Operatives commanded a strike on the world of Byss, under the security lapse of one Vegetius someoneorather, utilizing troops from both the Black Imperium as well as the Brood of Zegrata slash Hutt Nation. The orders were not to make a tactical strike and garrison, they were to merely pillage and sack the resources of the planet in an effort to fund new technology requirements that the Lady Mediator and Hutt Nation are expanding to use to infiltrate additional worlds not under their control. This technology costs credits, and despite their various funding investments and property accruals, it is not enough. Some might recall that some days ago, the worlds of Oona and Pacsui were also sacked and raided in this fashion by one General Wolf Seifer, with the aide of Clone forces. If there is doubt that the Black Imperium and the Hutt Nation have concocted this strategy, I must point you in the direction of those worlds and others. I can confirm a one-sided battle was fought, the Imperium Peace Consortium Operatives and their locations have not been released. Though, it was ascertained that a prominent and public Mon Calamari sentient this morning was seen on Byss pillaging property and murdering members of the Brood of Zegrata forces in order to take for himself an advantage during the turmoil, for whatever, albeit unknown, reason. I can also confirm the Brood of Zegrata and Imperium Peace Knights utilized in this raid are awaiting transportation as pre-arranged with the Supreme Boss and Lady Mediator, on Byss. That is all." [[Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts]] Supplemental Attachment: Banking records from one of the Unit Commanders showing finances provided by Lady Mediator Bellamy. Raven Eleven: Payment History Amount Paid By When ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 10000 credits Effie..............................2 minutes ago. 10000 credits Effie..............................2 minutes ago. 10000 credits Effie..............................2 minutes ago. 10000 credits Effie..............................2 minutes ago. 10000 credits Effie..............................2 minutes ago. 10000 credits Effie..............................3 minutes ago. 5000 credits Effie..............................4 minutes ago. 5000 credits Effie.............................11 minutes ago. 53220 credits Darla Nine.................................5 days ago. 5000 credits Darla Nine.................................6 days ago. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- [ Last Ten Payments ]